Waking Nightmares
by VioletEyed-Demon
Summary: 2 years. It's been two years since Duo vanished without a trace. Now its a new mission that brings the past into the present and who's the new blonde haired,violet eyed boy? How will the pilots react to finding someone they thought they lost? 1X2,3X4,5XOC
1. Focus On The Present Heero!

Waking Nightmares - VioletEyed-Demon

Okay so here's chapter one of the knew vamped up Waking Nightmares, not much changed but there are small significant changes here and there! I hope you enjoy! ~VED

So without farther ado! I give you, Chapter ONE!

* * *

Chapter One: Violets and Future's From The Past

**Flash back (Heero's P.O.V.)**

_I walked briskly and stiffly through the Head Quarter's doors, by passing all of the offices, I headed towards the Medical Wing, leaving the rookies to the second in command Agent Brimstone, the mission that had just passed went badly and by my standards had been a failure. I sped up slightly, I __needed__ to see Duo. We had been living together since the end of the Mariemia Autocracy both of us had taken jobs with Une and had agreed that living together would be a good thing. I couldn't even count the amount of times I had woken to see Duo sleeping next to me either. Whether it be in my room or his, it didn't matter. Different times from the war seemed to morph into nightmares. The nightmares haunted us and drove us into seeking out the comfort of each other. Duo was what I considered my safe place. He was __always__ there. __Always._

_I stopped just outside of Dr. Sally Po's office. The one and only amazing Dr. Sally Po as Duo would say. Letting out a breath in a quick gust, I opened the door. I was expecting Duo to be right there frantically pacing the room waiting for me to get there but instead I found Trowa, Quatre, Sally, Une and Wufei. Trowa and Wufei would not meet my gaze. Sally looked as though she were going to cry. Une, Commander Une had a look of sorrow, regret, and defeat in her eyes. Finally Quatre. Quatre was crying his eyes out and when his teal gaze met mine he broke into a new round of tears, the whole time he was crying he kept repeating 'I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry'. And yet Duo was no where to be seen. He wasn't pacing, he wasn't looking me over for any wounds, and he wasn't there to offer his comfort and acceptance. He was no where. He simply wasn't there._

_My voice was shaking with exhaustion or with simple worry and fear, I haven't yet figured it out but it was shaky."Where is he? Where's Duo?" My voice, I didn't even recognize it as my own. __**He's not here! Why is he not here! Did something happen? God please don't tell me something happened to him! **__It was Trowa who answered. Voice calm -yet not,- soft but rough at the same time. "Heero, Duo's-"_

**Present Time (General P.O.V.)**

"HEERO!" Wufei's voice hissed down the line breaking him from the past back to the mission at hand.

"Hn."

"Did you hear anything I just said?" Wufei demanded agitatedly.

"You were talking?" _**Why was I thinking about that? That happened over a year and a half ago.**_

"Damn it Yuy! Focus!" Wufei growled, voice twinged with withheld anger.

"Go in and take out the bad guys as always." He grunted.

"And get as many civilians out as you can before all hell brakes lose."

"Hn."

They were on one of the L3 colonies. The Preventers had gotten a tip from a unknown source about three months ago. They had been watching them from that day on. Now though it was time to act. They had left half the colonies people on it while they worked. It was there job to save as many as possible. There were over fifty-sixty Preventer officers, among them were four ex-Gundam pilots. Two of which were acting as the commanding officers -Heero and Wufei-. While Trowa and Quatre were with the evac. ships, along with Noin and Hilde. They were to pilot the ships once the civilians were on and wait for the troops to come back with the Faction members, then fly back to HQ.

"Heero?" Quatre asked hesitantly, always with that impecable timing of his.

"I'm fine, Let's just... get this over with." His voice was rough, past emotions fleeting in and out from time to time. _**It's getting closer to the anniversary.**_

Heero could practically hear Quatre frown into the com link. "I-I suppose you're right."

Heero glared at the door of one of the houses. He faintly heard Wufei give the command to 'Move in'.

Heero by passed a house that had burned down. Stopping at another door he opened it. Stepping in side it was quiet. Almost to quiet. Walking from the main hallway he checked rooms as he went. He looked around the living room and then went to the kitchen where he froze. Turning his gun and flashlight to a corner in a kitchen he found a family, three children, a woman who had them half hid and a man holding a knife in front of him ready to put an end to any who dared to harm them. Slowly Heero lowered his gun a fraction and moved one hand to his face where he placed one finger to his lips in a silent command for them to be quiet. Then he held out his hand, palm facing them another silent command to 'Stay where you are' and he raised his gun again, walked back into the living room and went up the small staircase to check the second floor. Once that was done he came back down to find the family in the same place. He raised his hand and motioned them to follow him. As the family got up and moving he lead them to the hallway where he made them stop.

_**Someone's outside. **_Heero raised his gun and told them to stay where they were once again. _**'Now careful Hee-chan! Remember this is 'their' terriotory. You are the one trespassing, best not anger them by firing first you know. You're too trigger happy you know. I don't think it's healthy honestly.'**_ Duo's voice rang through his head as he stepped out and turned sharply to the left, coming nose to muzzle with Wufei's gun. Heero frowned as the last echoes of Duo's voice left his mind.

"Damn." Wufei look slightly relieved. Heero motioned to the house and traded places with Wufei. Keeping an eye on the surrounding areas, eyes constantly looking into the shadows and scanning everything for any possible signs of danger.

"Hello?" Wufei's voice was questioning and soft, barely audio-able.

The father was the first to step out, followed shortly by the others, Wufei nodded to them.

"Follow this road then take a left, you should meet others on the way, just go straight and at the docks you will find three Preventer ships are there for you all to board. They will keep you out of harms way. You must stay quiet and move quickly." Wufei's voice hadn't become more then a whisper. The mother picked up the youngest and another child held her other hand. The third child moved to his father who picked him up and turned to leave. As the family turned to go the mother hesitated turning back she said,

"Thank you so much. Be careful, they do patrols every few hours. Their should be a family of six a few houses down, most of these houses are... reminders of those who... wished this not to happen... they were to remind us not to get to... antsy? I don't think that's the right word but... please, you must be careful." With that she turned and fled down the street with her family.

"Well this just keeps getting better and better." Wufei said moving to look at Heero. "These houses." Wufei muttered. "This just makes these people even lower in the human race." Heero nodded.

"We need to get these people out of here now, before they become part of the factions shield." Heero's face was grim at the thought of these people -_**if you could call them people-**_ using children as shields. Heero and Wufei both shuddered.

"You take the left and I'll work on the right. We keep going until we run out of houses."

"Agreed Chang." Heero started off down the street, looking in house after house, directing those who needed to be evacuated and telling others to follow.

"Report." Heero's voice was quiet but commanding all the same.

"All clear here sir."

"Same here. All civilians in my squads range have been sent to the ships." Another agent replied.

"A few more houses to go on my end. So far no one has been majorly hurt."

"Has anyone seen any kind of guard at all?" Quatre's question floated down the com link.

"Not a single one." Wufei replied.

"Same on my end. No one."

"Heero." Trowa's voice filtered down the line, levels of uncertainty ringing in that one word.

"I know. It's like that time." Heero sighed. "They're moving something big, or else there would have been a guard by now." He frowned and looked around the abandoned street again, seeing only his partner.

"Shit." Was heard down the line followed by- "Stay down low and remain quiet."

"Report." Heero ordered curtly, gaze flickering to Wufei.

"Soldiers coming from the north. He's headed your way. He's got two others with him." Was the whispered reply.

"Get them out of there as soon as the coast is clear and escort them to the ships and anyone else you meet on the way." Wufei said softly.

"Understood." Then the line went silent.

"Footsteps. Three of them." Heero and Wufei hid in the shadows.

"Check the alleyways!"

"Shit." Heero's voice was barely heard by Wufei. Heero placed a hand on his partner's chest and started to force him back until he got what he was trying to do. Moving silently the two ex- pilots eased back into the ally. Just far enough to where the lights of the flashlights couldn't reach them.

Wufei sighed. Heero glared and whispered into the com link, "You had to say something Quatre didn't you."

"Sorry." Was the swift reply. Heero and Wufei waited for the footsteps to fade, all the while listening to the conversation the men where having.

"Damn. This place is getting to become a graveyard."

"I agree. Wish the captain would let us just pack up and leave."

"Ha. That's not gunna happen till he gets that kid to agree."

"These people are gunna die one by one until that kid agrees with him."

"Don't know why he don't."

"Well according to one of the techies, he's one of the ones who fought for peace in both the wars."

"Ha. Yea right maybe in his dreams. He's to small to have fought!" Heero glanced at Wufei, who looked as though he wanted to just stop time so they could hear the rest but the soldiers footsteps faded along with their voices.

"Did you catch all of that Quatre?" Wufei asked quietly, easing his gun down a fraction.

"Yeah, sure did. Don't know who they're talking about though. There were lots of young people who fought in the wars. Most of them just weren't recognized, is all." Quatre rattled off.

"They might be talking about a MS pilot." Trowa offered.

"No don't say that!" Hilde hissed. "We don't need that kind of problem right now!"

"Agreed. Just focus on the mission you two." Noin's velvet voice commanded.

"Hn." Heero grunted and eased back out of the ally way. Wufei not to far behind him.

"Well... any more houses?" Heero looked around, looking over the burnt down houses.

"Not that I can tell." Wufei walked down the street contemplating what the three soldiers had said. Heero was doing much the same when they heard a set of feet pounding on the pavement coming right towards them. "Fuck! Do we never get a break?" Heero asked, raising his gun.

"What?" Quatre called down the line.

"Wufei!" Heero hissed.

"I know."

"What's happening Heero! Wufei!" Quatre's voice was starting to hold a panicked edge.

Heero took a stance of defense, gun raised as one of the agents came around the corner, panting she placed her hands on her knees. Heero cursed fluently as he jerked his gun from the perfect shot he could have had, dead center in her forehead.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Wufei nearly shouted, lowering his gun with a scowl. He quickly glanced back to check that none of the foot soldiers were coming back.

"Sorry but I thought you might want to see this now." With that she took off the way she came. Heero nodded and both sped off down the road catching up to her easily, matching her step for step. Stopping just outside of one of the houses she pointed up. All three looked up and saw that there was a small piece of cloth with blood stains on it.

"You brought us here for that?" Wufei stared at her with a look of disbelief.

"There's more sir." She walked into the house and moved to the side keeping her gaze toward the floor. Heero was the first one to follow, only to stop halfway down the hallway. There was blood smeared all over the walls. Wufei was muttering about 'how could humans be so dishonorable'.

Heero moved forward only to come to a dead stop in the kitchen. On the tiled floor lay a man who looked to be no more then twenty years old. And next to the man lay a young woman with pale blonde hair. Both drenched in blood.

"How could any one do such a crime?" Wufei muttered. "How could a human do such a dishonorable thing?" He hissed, looking over all of the blood. They both knew it was a high possibly that the two were dead, but by some miracle they could still be alive.

There was a noise from upstairs and three guns were drawn swiftly. Wufei told the young agent to see if the two were breathing, she did as she was told while Heero and Wufei moved to the staircase. Both headed up and once on the landing to the next floor, they turned back to back and went separate ways down each end of the hallway. Heero was the first to notice that only one door was shut.

"05." Wufei turned back to Heero, noticed it too and nodded his go ahead to open it. Heero turned the door knob and it opened easily. A small gasp was heard along with a set of feet padding softly to some where farther in the room. Heero caught a flash of blonde and stepped inside the room. Once inside the room Heero looked around, bathroom to one side and a closet close to the window on the other side of a small bed. Heero lowered his gun, put it back in the waist band of his pants and went to the closet door.

"01?"

"Duo's favorite hiding place." Heero muttered softly and opened it slowly. "Most likely a child's as well." He moved some of the hangers and noticed the shift in some sweaters a little farther down. He crouched down and slowly pulled open the clothes to find a little boy covered in blood and teary-eyed. His eyes were darkened by his fear.

"I'm not going to harm you." Heero held out his hand, though inside he was shaken. "I want to help you, honestly."

A small voice replied coldly. "That's what they said when they came here too."

"Do you have a name?" Heero's gaze flickered to Wufei, who was putting his gun in the same place Heero had. It was a habit of there's ever since the war. Keep a gun in easy reach at all times. One of their rules.

"Do you?" The child countered. Heero dropped his hand slowly, noticing how the child's eyes followed it.

Wufei snorted and muttered. "Smart little child."

"Yes I do. Would you like to know?"

Something flickered across the child's eyes. "Y-you mentioned someone."

"Duo?" Heero asked, raising an eyebrow. The child bit his lip and nodded hesitantly. "Duo is my closest friend and we use to live together, some times he would hide in the closet. It was his favorite hiding place."

"Well it's a good place to hide." The child defended.

Heero chuckled softly. "Yes, yes it is."

"Zander."

Heero blinked, completely thrown off. "Come again?"

"My name. My name is Zander." The child replied softly, twisting his hands in his shirt.

"My name is Heero." Wufei's head snapped in his partner's direction.

"01. What do you think you'r-" Wufei cut himself short as he finally got a good look at the boy when he stepped closer, around the door. He had blonde shaggy hair and his skin was pale as moonlight but what threw Wufei off the most, were the child's wide violet eyes.

-Author's Note!-

Not too much difference in this chapter but to those of you who know the original you should see a few different things! Hope you enjoyed! Reviews are always welcome! I preffer them actually! Thankies and SORRY for the long wait, No one would work with me on this! Heero would sit and glare heatedly while Trowa just stared impassively and Quatre, ugh damn blondes. Wufei did nothing but rant to me about the injustice of my story! I mean come on! LMAO! but anyway! Here's the first vamped up chapter! Uhm... I'm not sure when I'll get the next one up but hopefully it'll be soon!

~VED


	2. Author's Note!

Hey Everyone! It your favorite VioletEyed-Demon! Here to say that the new revamped verson of Waking Nightmares!

ENJOY!

~VED


End file.
